With the development of technologies of computer and networks, people's way of life has been changed a lot. More and more people browse internet through various devices such as desktop computers, smart phones, tablets and so on daily. Browsers which reside in devices can load resources in web pages on screens of the devices. People may browse the loaded resources on the screens of the devices. The speeds of loading resources have great effects on user's experiences on internet.
Resources in web pages at least include pictures, audio information, video information and so on. There are several factors which may affect the speeds of loading resources in web pages on the devices: for example, the sizes of the loaded resources, available memory size of the device, the characteristics of the devices such as resolution, and so on.
Recently, improving loading speeds of resources in web pages on devices is desired.